Hektor Daykyn
Prince Hektor Daykyn was the monarch of the Princedom of Corisande and leader of the League of Corisande until June of the Year of God 893. Family Hektor was the only son and oldest child of Prince Fronz of the House of Daykyn, and had a sister named Sharyl. His own children with his wife were Hektor the Younger, Daivyn, and Irys. ( ) Biography Hektor was born in the middle of the 9th Century of God as the son of the ruling Prince of Corisande, Prince Fronz. He married Princess Raichynda from the Earldom of Domair in the Kingdom of Hoth, who bore him three children prior to her untimely death. ( ) Sometime around the Year of God 870, Hektor waged war on the then-Princedom of Zebediah, wiping out the dynasty which ruled over it and creating the League of Corisande. He created Tohmys Symmyns Grand Duke of Zebediah to govern the island. Hektor thereafter viewed Zebedians as unreliable and disloyal, expressing no surprise in learning that Zebedian-crewed galleys had surrendered quickly during the Battle of Darcos Sound. In the Year of God 880, Hektor sponsored a confederacy of Trellheim pirates against his enemy King Sailys of Chisholm, and Sailys was killed in battle against the pirates. Corisande's involvement with the pirates was an open secret and this earned him the lifelong enmity of Queen Sharleyan of Chisholm, who succeeded her father. In the Year of God 890, Hektor cooperated with Prince Nahrmahn of Emerald to undermine the Kingdom of Charis. He coveted the considerable wealth and power wielded by King Haarahld VII which stemmed from Charis' mercantile prowess. He sponsored the pretender Tahdayo Mahntayl's claim to the Earldom of Hanth to damage King Haarahld, who supported the legitimate Earl. He declined to participate in Nahrmahn's plot to assassinate Crown Prince Cayleb, believing that success in the venture would trigger war, and while he ultimately planned to conquer Charis, he feared the size and strength of the Royal Charisian Navy. He enthusiastically embraced the Group of Four's plot to destroy Charis using the combined fleets of Corsiande, Emerald, Dohlar, Chisholm, and Tarot. In March of the Year of God 891, the Corisandian Navy and its allies were destroyed in the Battle of Darcos Sound, and Hektor began desperate preparations to defend against the inevitable Charisian invasion of Corisande. He believed that he could delay this event long enough to rebuild his navy, and also relied on the widely perceived lack of Charisian land strength. After King Cayleb married Sharleyan and created the Empire of Charis, he invaded Corisande with a large force of Marines equipped with a decisive tactical edge. Hektor's forces eventually had to fall back to Manchyr, where the Prince realized after weeks of siege that he could no longer win. He wanted to send an envoy to Emperor Cayleb to discuss the terms of his surrender, but when the local agents of the Inquisition heard of this, they had him and Hektor the Younger assassinated with crossbows. ( , ) After Hektor's death, the occupying Charisians were blamed by many for the deed. His surviving children, Irys and Daivyn, had been brought to "safety" in exile in the Kingdom of Delferahk. Daivyn was recognized as the new Prince by both Charis and the Church. ( ) References Daykyn, Hektor Daykyn, Hektor Daykyn, Hektor Category:House of Daykyn